


Here Comes the Sun

by maddieee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Implied Past F/M Relationships, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, References to the Beatles, Song: Here Comes the Sun, reference to major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieee/pseuds/maddieee
Summary: Death comes for us all. Love transcends and defies it.





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Second month of the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Challenge! The challenge was hosted by magpiefngrl!!
> 
> The prompt: _Lumos_  
>  Required word count: 429
> 
> I really love this Beatles song, and the title of the fic is the title of the song I used. I do not own the song, the characters, and the lyrics.

“Lumos.”

The light washes over the room, catching the black and white keys of your piano in its iridescence.

“Hello, love.”

You stare back at me, waiting, your smile as wide as the set of 88 before us.

“We knew this day would come.” I whisper through the tightness in my throat, hobbling toward the piano, and I almost see your languid figure hunching over the keys, “We promised not to cry, but bloody hell, love.”

The piano feels cold to the touch, my skin thin enough for me to shiver. I sit on the stool, in the usual space next to you, caressing a key like it was your cheek, “Old age doesn’t suit me, I know.”

I press a key, the note to start the song, and my left hand follows through, connecting to form the first line.

_Here comes the sun._

I laugh and nod, “It suits you best. Like wine, right?”

You play the chord, holding my right hand in yours.

“Scorp said he wants this song as their wedding march. Al burst into tears, poor lad.”

_And I say,_  
_It’s all right_

You pull another laugh from me, my breath catching from the motion. The first time you taught me this song, you guided me with warm, careful hands.

It was when I realised I was falling for a man.

And the first time I had a hard-on for one too.

“You always knew how to make someone speechless.” I huff as we move on to the verse, “Couldn’t get a word in with you grumbling how Boy Wonder bested a madman but not a simple chord progression.”

_Little darling, it seems like a long, cold lonely winter_

“It has been a long time, yeah.”

_Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here_

“I miss you, too.”

My right hand stops, but my left soldiers on, intent to finish.

_Here comes the sun_  
_Here comes the sun_  
_And I say,_

“Dad?”

The finger above the key falters. I turn to see Scorpius walking in, only with a bathrobe on and pale hair mussed from sleep. The sun has risen, your image fades with the light. I fix my glasses to see him better, and my heart clenches.

Ah, he’s the spitting image of you.

“Yes, son?”

“Can you play Papa’s song later? Since he... Al would love it.”

I smile at him, nodding. My darling, I wish you were here for this day.

Hey, is it okay if I play our song?

_It’s all right._

I stand and take my wand.

“Nox.”


End file.
